1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved method of and system for illuminating the surface of objects during image formation and detection operations, and also to an improved method of and system for producing digital images using such improved methods of object illumination.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The use of image-based bar code symbol readers and scanners is well known in the field of auto-identification. Examples of image-based bar code symbol reading/scanning systems include, for example, hand-hand scanners, point-of-sale (POS) scanners, and industrial-type conveyor scanning systems.
Presently, most commercial image-based bar code symbol readers are constructed using charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensing/detecting technology. Unlike laser-based scanning technology, CCD imaging technology has particular illumination requirements which differ from application to application.
Most prior art CCD-based image scanners, employed in conveyor-type package identification systems, require high-pressure sodium, metal halide or halogen lamps and large, heavy and expensive parabolic or elliptical reflectors to produce sufficient light intensities to illuminate the large depth of field scanning fields supported by such industrial scanning systems. Even when the light from such lamps is collimated or focused using such reflectors, light strikes the target object other than where the imaging optics of the CCD-based camera are viewing. Since only a small fraction of the lamps output power is used to illuminate the CCD camera""s field of view, the total output power of the lamps must be very high to obtain the illumination levels required along the field of view of the CCD camera. The balance of the output illumination power is simply wasted in the form of heat.
Most prior art CCD-based hand-held image scanners use an array of light emitting diodes (LEDs) to flood the field of view of the imaging optics in such scanning systems. A large percentage of the output illumination from these LED sources is dispersed to regions other than the field of view of the scanning system. Consequently, only a small percentage of the illumination is actually collected by the imaging optics of the system, Examples of prior art CCD hand-held image scanners employing LED illumination arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 36,528, 5,777,314, 5,756,981, 5,627,358, 5,484,994, 5,786,582, and 6,123,261 to Roustaei, each assigned to Symbol Technologies, Inc. and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In such prior art CCD-based hand-held image scanners, an array of LEDs are mounted in a scanning head in front of a CCD-based image sensor that is provided with a cylindrical lens assembly. The LEDs are arranged at an angular orientation relative to a central axis passing through the scanning head so that a fan of light is emitted through the light transmission aperture thereof that expands with increasing distance away from the LEDs. The intended purpose of this LED illumination arrangement is to increase the xe2x80x9cangular distancexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdepth of fieldxe2x80x9d of CCD-based bar code symbol readers. However, even with such improvements in LED illumination techniques, the working distance of such hand-held CCD scanners can only be extended by using more LEDs within the scanning head of such scanners to produce greater illumination output therefrom, thereby increasing the cost, size and weight of such scanning devices.
Similarly, prior art xe2x80x9chold-underxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chands-free presentationxe2x80x9d type CCD-based image scanners suffer from shortcomings and drawbacks similar to those associated with prior art CCD-based hand-held image scanners.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for an improved method of and system for illuminating the surface of objects during image formation and detection operations, and also an improved method of and system for producing digital images using such improved methods object illumination, while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art illumination, imaging and scanning systems and methodologies.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of and system for illuminating the surface of objects during image formation and detection operations and also improved methods of and systems for producing digital images using such improved methods object illumination, while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art systems and methodologies.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved method of and system for illuminating the surface of objects using a linear array of laser light emitting devices configured together to produce a substantially planar beam of laser illumination which extends in substantially the same plane as the field of view of the linear array of electronic image detection cells of the system, along at least a portion of its optical path within its working distance,
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an image producing system, wherein the linear array of electronic image detection cells are realized using charge-coupled device (CCD) technology.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved method of and system for producing digital images of objects using a visible laser diode array for producing a planar laser illumination beam for illuminating the surfaces of such objects, and also an electronic image detection array for detecting laser light reflected off the illuminated objects during illumination and imaging operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved method of and system for illuminating the surfaces of object to be imaged, using an array of planar laser illumination arrays which employ VLDs that are smaller, and cheaper, run cooler, draw less power, have longer lifetimes, and require simpler optics (because their frequency bandwidths are very small compared to the entire spectrum of visible light).
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved method of and system for illuminating the surfaces of objects to be imaged, wherein the VLD concentrates all of its output power into a thin laser beam illumination plane which spatially coincides exactly with the field of view of the imaging optics of the system, so very little light energy is wasted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging (PLIIM) system, wherein the working distance of the system can be easily extended by simply changing the beam focusing and imaging optics, and without increasing the output power of the visible laser diode (VLD) sources employed therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging (PLIIM) system, wherein each planar laser illumination beam is focused so that the minimum width thereof (e.g. 0.6 mm along its non-spreading direction) occurs at a point or plane which is the farthest object distance at which the system is designed to capture images.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging (PLIIM) system, wherein a fixed focal length imaging subsystem is employed, and the laser beam focusing technique of the present invention helps compensate for decreases in the power density of the incident planar illumination beam due to the fact that the width of the planar laser illumination beam for increasing distances away from the imaging subsystem.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging (PLIIM) system, wherein a variable focal length (i.e. zoom) imaging subsystem is employed, and the laser beam focusing technique of the present invention helps compensate for (i) decreases in the power density of the incident illumination beam due to the fact that the width of the planar laser illumination beam (i.e. beamwidth) along the direction of the beam""s planar extent increases for increasing distances away from the imaging subsystem, and (ii) any 1/r2 type losses that would typically occur when using the planar laser illumination beam of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging (PLIIM) system, wherein scanned objects need only be illuminated along a single plane which is coplanar with a planar section of the field of view of the image formation and detection module being used in the PLIIM system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging (PLIIM) system, wherein low-power, light-weight, high-response, ultra-compact, high-efficiency solid-state illumination producing devices, such as visible laser diodes (VLDs), are used to selectively illuminate ultra-narrow sections of a target object during image formation and detection operations, in contrast with high-power, low-response, heavy-weight, bulky, low-efficiency lighting equipment (e.g. sodium vapor lights) required by prior art illumination and image detection systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging (PLIIM) system, wherein the planar laser illumination technique of the present invention enables high-speed modulation of the planar laser illumination beam, and use of simple (i.e. substantially monochromatic) lens designs for substantially monochromatic optical illumination and image formation and detection operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging (PLIIM) system, wherein special measures are undertaken to ensure that (i) a minimum safe distance is maintained between the VLDs in each PLIM and the user""s eyes using a light shield, and (ii) the planar laser illumination beam is prevented from directly scattering into the FOV of the image formation and detection module within the system housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging (PLIIM) system, wherein the planar laser illumination beam and the field of view of the image formation and detection module do not overlap on any optical surface within the PLIIM system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging (PLIIM) system, wherein the planar laser illumination beams are permitted to spatially overlap with the FOV of the imaging lens of the PLIIM only outside of the system housing, measured at a particular point beyond the light transmission window, through which the FOV is projected.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination (PLIM) system for use in illuminating objects being imaged.
Another object of the present invention is to provide planar laser illumination and substantially-monochromatic imaging system, wherein the monochromatic imaging module is realized as an array of electronic image detection cells (e.g. CCD).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and substantially-monochromatic imaging system, wherein the planar laser illumination arrays (PLIAs) and the image formation and detection (IFD) module are mounted in strict optical alignment on an optical bench such that there is substantially no relative motion, caused by vibration or temperature changes, is permitted between the imaging lens within the IFD module and the VLD/cylindrical lens assemblies within the PLIAs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and substantially-monochromatic imaging system, wherein the imaging module is realized as a photographic image recording module.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and substantially-monochromatic imaging system, wherein the imaging module is realized as an array of electronic image detection cells (e.g. CCD) having short integration time settings for high-speed image capture operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and substantially-monochromatic imaging system, wherein a pair of planar laser illumination arrays are mounted about an image formation and detection module having a field of view, so as to produce a substantially planar laser illumination beam which is coplanar with the field of view during object illumination and imaging operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and monochromatic imaging system, wherein an image formation and detection module projects a field of view through a first light transmission aperture formed in the system housing, and a pair of planar laser illumination arrays project a pair of planar laser illumination beams through second set of light transmission apertures which are optically isolated from the first light transmission aperture to prevent laser beam scattering within the housing of the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and substantially-monochromatic imaging system, the principle of Gaussian summation of light intensity distributions is employed to produce a planar laser illumination beam having a power density across the width the beam which is substantially the same for both far and near fields of the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide method of and system for illuminating the surfaces of objects during image formation and detection operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide method of and system for producing digital images of objects using planar laser illumination beams and electronic image detection a arrays.
Another object of the present invention is to provide method of and system for producing a planar laser illumination beam to illuminate the surface of objects and electronically detecting light reflected off the illuminated objects during planar laser beam illumination operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide hand-held laser illuminated image detection and processing device for use in reading bar code symbols and other character strings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide method of and system for producing images of objects by focusing a planar laser illumination beam within the field of view of an imaging lens so that the minimum width thereof along its non-spreading direction occurs at the farthest object distance of the imaging lens.
Another object of the present invention is to provide planar laser illumination modules for use in electronic imaging systems, and methods of designing and manufacturing the same.
Another object of the present invention is to provide planar laser illumination arrays for use in electronic imaging systems, and methods of designing and manufacturing the same.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an unitary package dimensioning and identification system contained in a single housing of compact construction, wherein a planar laser illumination and monochromatic imaging (PLIIM) subsystem is integrated with a Laser Doppler Imaging and Profiling (LDIP) subsystem and contained within a single housing of compact construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an unitary package dimensioning and identification system, wherein the PLIIM subsystem projects a field of view through a first light transmission aperture formed in the system housing, and a pair of planar laser illumination beams through second and third light transmission apertures which are optically isolated from the first light transmission aperture to prevent laser beam scattering within the housing of the system, and the LDIP subsystem projects a pair of laser beams at different angles through a fourth light transmission aperture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fully automated unitary-type package identification and measuring system (i.e. contained within a single housing or enclosure), wherein a PLIIM-based scanning subsystem is used to read bar codes on packages passing below or near the system, while a package dimensioning subsystem is used to capture information about the package prior to being identified.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an automated package identification and measuring system, wherein Laser Detecting And Ranging (LADAR-based) scanning methods are used to capture two-dimensional range data maps of the space above a conveyor belt structure, and two-dimensional image contour tracing methods are used to extract package dimension data therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a unitary system, wherein the package velocity is automatically computed using a pair of laser beams projected at different angular projections over the conveyor belt.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such system in which lasers beams having multiple wavelengths are used to sense packages having a wide range of reflectivity characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved image-based hand-held scanners, body-wearable scanners, presentation-type scanners, and hold-under scanners which embody the PLIIM subsystem of the present invention.
As will be described in greater detail in the Detailed Description of the Illustrative Embodiments set forth below, such objectives are achieved in novel methods of and systems for illuminating objects (e.g. bar coded packages, textual materials, graphical indicia, etc.) using planar laser illumination beams having substantially-planar spatial distribution characteristics that extend through the field of view (FOV) of image formation and detection modules (e.g. realized within a CCD-type digital electronic camera, or a 35 mm optical-film photographic camera) employed in such systems.
In each illustrative embodiment of the present invention, the substantially planar laser illumination beams are preferably produced from a planar laser illumination beam array (PLIA) comprising an plurality of planar laser illumination modules (PLIMs). Each PLIM comprises a visible laser diode (VLD, a focusing lens, and a cylindrical optical element arranged therewith. The individual planar laser illumination beam components produced from each PLIM are optically combined within the PLIA to produce a composite substantially planar laser illumination beam having substantially uniform power density characteristics over the entire spatial extend thereof and thus the working range of the system.
Preferably, each planar laser illumination beam component is focused so that the minimum beam width thereof occurs at a point or plane which is the farthest or maximum object distance at which the system is designed to acquire images. In the case of both fixed and variable focal length imaging systems, this inventive principle helps compensate for decreases in the power density of the incident planar laser illumination beam due to the fact that the width of the planar laser illumination beam increases in length for increasing object distances away from the imaging subsystem.
By virtue of the novel principles of the present invention, it is now possible to use both VLDs and high-speed CCD-type image detectors in conveyor, hand-held and hold-under type scanning applications alike, enjoying the advantages and benefits that each such technology has to offer, while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks hitherto associated therewith.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter and in the Claims to Invention.